


[米露][立露]乌洛波洛斯之首

by jen11love



Series: 潘洛斯阶梯 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen11love/pseuds/jen11love
Summary: 伊万处于病中，有意料之外的客人前往他家。





	[米露][立露]乌洛波洛斯之首

**Author's Note:**

> *有强奸，OOC
> 
> *有各种为了满足私欲的二设

伊万蜷缩在好几个枕头与几层棉被中，卧室里的壁炉中火焰已经熄灭，只剩下碳块表面明灭不定的火星，玻璃窗被关严，天鹅绒窗帘也紧紧拉上了，然而伊万还是觉得冷，寒气自他的骨骼通过全身的神经蔓延到皮肤表层，同时他的鼻息滚烫到他怀疑自己如火龙那般吐息出熔岩。

好难受，伊万闭着眼模模糊糊的想。他既无法安然入眠，也无法维持清醒。平日深受伊万喜爱的柔软的棉被此时沉甸甸压在伊万身上，在每一次伊万身体因呼吸而与被面产生摩擦时带给伊万似针刺般的疼痛感。他喉中干渴，睁开眼看了好几次放在床头柜上的水壶与杯子，数次试图积累推开棉被撑起自己拿过水壶的力气，但所有的努力皆以失败告终。伊万干咽了一下，口腔至咽喉的粘膜因缺少湿度故互相摩擦出痛感，被吞下的空气沿着食管攀爬进胃袋里，化作一股带着灼烧感的饥饿，而饥饿又变成钢针，用无数尖利的末端刷过伊万的神经，让伊万泛起自胃开始向全身扩散的疼痛。

好痛，只要能睡着……伊万抽动了下手指——他本想伸手按在自己胃上，结果发现自己只有动一下指尖的力量——只要能睡着，伊万再次对自己说，指望着不断在内心中重复的言语真的能将自己催眠入睡，他有些后悔于之前当自己尚有精力在屋子里走动时没打电话给上司请求派人来照顾自己。数月以前伊万就因国情开始身体不适，而几天前上司给无法继续正常工作的伊万放了个强制假期，伊万谢绝了下属随行的提议，独自回到自己的住所，并出于在此时看来很愚蠢、但当时却完全符合伊万自身的行为逻辑的自尊心——即不愿被人看见狼狈虚弱的一面——而让家里的帮佣全离开。

伊万在心中埋怨了一会儿自己的愚蠢，他计算着负责他生活琐事的下属到来的日期，发现自己只需再撑上四天就能等到那名下属探访，他从枕头与棉被的缝隙中瞥了眼放在壁炉边沿的座钟，因光线昏暗，伊万只看见时针指向下半圆，他盯着座钟表面玻璃的反光，感到自己的眼皮被挂在其上的睡意拉扯着下坠。

 

伊万听见了交谈声，那声音模糊不清，但音量又恰好处于能被他听见的程度，有人在他的卧室里走动，而壁炉那方传来木柴被火烧裂的噼啪声，大概是来人往壁炉里添了些柴禾。伊万被这些细小的杂音扰得睡也不是醒也不是，他缩头往被子里躲以期能用棉花能予他安静，房间里的人似乎察觉了他的动作，说话声停下了，一阵由远及近的脚步声响起。

‘谁？’伊万迷迷糊糊地想，‘是下属吗？我睡过了四天？’

一只手将罩在伊万头上的棉被拉开些许，在伊万因侵入暖和的被窝中的冷空气瑟缩的同时，一只温热的手摸了摸他的额头又用手背贴在他的脸颊上。

“俄罗斯先生，您醒了吗？”一声询问自伊万头顶传来。

“……托里斯？”伊万问，他出声后才发现自己嗓子干哑到只能发出低微的气音。

屋子里的另一个人随着脚步声走过来，伊万听见衣料摩擦的声音——应该是托里斯从那人手里接过了什么东西——然后托里斯的手托起伊万的脑袋让他靠在自己身上，并将一根插在装满温水的玻璃杯里的吸管递在伊万嘴边。

伊万一口气喝下了半杯，这时他才终于积蓄起足够的力量让自己睁开眼，但下一刻他就开始怀疑是不是自己已经病重到产生错觉，以至于他竟然在托里斯身后看见了阿尔弗雷德的身影。惊讶如一道流星般划过伊万的脑海，使他清醒了一瞬，他赶在自己再次陷入昏蒙前出声道：“美国……？”阿尔弗雷德挑起一边眉，算是对伊万问声的回应，“你来这里做什么？”伊万问，如果他精力足够的话，他本想多说些，比如“俄罗斯不欢迎你”以及“你没有得到入境许可”一类的。

阿尔弗雷德上前几步，垂眼居高临下地看着伊万，“我们来强奸你。”他说，声音和神情同样平静无波。

伊万瞪大眼睛，他费力用被病痛纠缠的大脑思考自己刚听见的话的含义——其努力过程的艰辛程度可与扛着重物的人徒步穿越深至大腿的沼泽相提并论——等他终于搞明白阿尔弗雷德没在开玩笑后，他下意识的第一反应是撑起自己转头去看托里斯，这行为引得阿尔弗雷德投来一个别有意味的眼神，伊万没关注阿尔弗雷德，他全副心神皆放在托里斯的脸上。

托里斯侧头避开伊万的直视。

伊万张了张嘴，他想问为什么，然而只是一句“为什么”根本没办法道出他的全部疑问——从托里斯同意这样做的动机到他们到底是通过什么样的方式避人耳目非法入境，光是列出伊万的疑问清单就要花上半小时，而伊万确信托里斯无法自简短的问句里听出那么多——伊万头晕目眩，他支撑起自己的左手开始发抖，不是由于疑惑、恐惧又或是别的什么，仅仅因为他的体力被耗尽了。无论他发抖的理由是前者还是后者，在阿尔弗雷德眼中都没有区别，而这才是真正让伊万感到挫败的原因，他在几乎算是自己敌人的对象面前露出了全无反抗能力的一面。

“按说好的，你先来。”阿尔弗雷德对托里斯说。托里斯闻言一言不发地转身跪立在伊万床上，伊万想推开托里斯，但阿尔弗雷德来到他身后握住他的手腕禁锢了他的挣扎，阿尔弗雷德本是死死攥住伊万的手，但很快他发现藏在伊万虚张声势下的虚弱无力，于是他放松了力道，并把伊万按过来靠在自己胸腹上。

“不——”伊万在托里斯脱下他的睡裤时阻止了一声。托里斯的动作很温柔，温柔到如果忽略背后的阿尔弗雷德，伊万会恍惚以为自己回到过去托里斯与自己共事并被自己‘借用’时。“托里斯……”伊万低声唤道，托里斯顿了顿，终是抬起头与伊万对视，伊万看不清那双蓝眸中所含带的晦涩的情感。“抱歉，伊万先生，”托里斯垂眼看着伊万赤裸的双腿，“……我不会……我们不会弄疼您的。”

说完，托里斯挤进伊万腿间，他抬起伊万的腰臀俯下身，无视伊万语带惊恐地“不要”吻上伊万腿根，他伸出舌舔舐，自下而上，鼻骨顶着伊万沉甸甸的囊袋，舌尖在伊万的会阴与穴口徘徊。伊万盯着托里斯头顶的发旋，托里斯的头发轻扫过他的股胯，痒意随着皮肤上湿热的触感如一根铁矛般刺入伊万的心脏，他的心脏剧烈收缩着，伊万觉得自己的心脏快要跳出胸腔，要不是他仰躺着，说不定心脏已经掉出胸口了。

托里斯伸出右手抚慰伊万的阴茎，他匀速前后撸动，把包皮褪至冠体下方，指腹沿着深色的血管与冠状沟摩挲，再偶尔绕着圈揉尿道口。

“啊，你硬了。”阿尔弗雷德的声音从头顶传来。伊万用力闭了下双眼，托里斯对他的身体太过熟悉，能轻而易举用双手与舌头把快感牵引过来缠在他的身体上，他本以为自己不会有反应，毕竟此时的他光是呼吸就需耗去不少精力，但——伊万颤抖了一下，因为托里斯扳开他的臀肉使后穴暴露在空气与托里斯的视线中，他穴口的皱褶被唾液浸得湿淋淋的，伊万能清楚地感觉到那些液体的温度是如何迅速下降，又是如何被托里斯的手指抹开在臀缝间。

托里斯往伊万的后穴中插入自己的食指，他转动手指、关节屈伸以扩展甬道，随后他接过阿尔弗雷德递过来的润滑油盒——伊万完全没察觉到阿尔弗雷德是何时从哪里拿出它的——抽出食指剜出一块润滑油，然后中指与食指并拢一起破开伊万穴口的软肉。托里斯向着伊万的前列腺直奔而去，他一下一下擦隔着肠壁擦过那点，不一会儿就让伊万的呼吸急促起来。阿尔弗雷德摸过伊万的额头，将伊万的鬓发撩至耳后，手指顺着伊万脖颈的曲线一路下滑到伊万的胸口，把伊万的乳尖夹在指间揉搓。

尽管阿尔弗雷德早就放开了伊万的双手，但重获自由的双手没能给伊万的反抗帮上什么忙，他抬起手，本想打开阿尔弗雷德，中途却因手臂无力而使得他的右手虚搭在阿尔弗雷德手腕上，看上去仿佛他在鼓励阿尔弗雷德的动作，或是不舍阿尔弗雷德移开手一般。

托里斯撤出自己的手指，尚未等伊万反应过来，他便扶着自己的阴茎缓缓插入伊万体内。伊万扭动几下身子，托里斯与阿尔弗雷德皆没费神去理会他的徒劳抵抗。“——唔！”伊万闷哼一声，托里斯举起他的双腿而阿尔弗雷德顺势按在他的膝弯上以将他的双腿压向他的腹部，迫使他腰臀悬空得大大敞开自己。伊万还来不及感到愤怒与羞耻，就已经被甬道深处被托里斯因体位与重力故狠狠向下顶开锲入的触感逼迫得喘不过气来，他张开嘴像被甩上岸的鱼那样努力吸入空气，视线模糊到看不清上方托里斯与阿尔弗雷德脸上的神情和五官，背光的人形阴影的边缘轮廓扭曲变形，如一张网似的朝他压来。他想躲开，身子却被嵌死在一根火热的棍子上。

“嘿，冷静点。”阿尔弗雷德说，他抚过伊万急速起伏的胸膛，按着伊万的下巴让伊万转头与自己接吻。伊万说了好几个“不”，那些音节被阿尔弗雷德舌头的划破分裂，变作模糊不清的、仅有些许碎片从他与阿尔弗雷德唇间缝隙漏出来的呻吟。“没事的，”阿尔弗雷德将安抚的话语吹进伊万嘴里，“你应该有所感觉了吧？那股正注入你体内的能量。”

伊万揪住一簇床单，随着托里斯的抽插，更具体而言，是随着托里斯分泌的前列腺液涂抹在他的肠壁间，他的确感觉到了有股能量——他不知该如何形容，它有温度，但不能用冷热来形容；有触感，但不是反应在他肉体的神经上；它如水，如一串火花，如冬日脱下毛衣时产生的电流，包裹住他也刺入他，沿着他因饥荒、寒冷与人民的死亡而枯萎的身躯向他的心脏进军。伊万仰起头，他被托里斯顶得不住耸动，余光中的阿尔弗雷德正用观察什么实验动物的眼神观察他，但伊万此时根本没余力去关注那些，他因体内泛起的、之前从未体会过的、奇异的感觉而颤栗。那股能量化身为屏障隔开了他与病痛，伊万知道那只是暂时的，等几天后——具体时间得看托里斯，可能还有阿尔弗雷德，到底往他体内注入多少自己的体液——这股源于其他国家意识体的能量被消耗殆尽后，他又会回到之前的状态中，但至少此刻，他干涸的肉体正逐渐复苏。

伊万知道这种特殊的、仅限于国家意识体之中的治疗方法，只是他怎么也想不到这会发生在自己身上。据伊万所知，通常这发生在那些私交甚好的国家意识体间——如伊丽莎白与罗德里赫——这种必须经由施与方主动自愿的帮助不仅仅出于友谊与同情，虽然没明言，但在大家的默认下，它还代表与象征了某些更多的、更进一步的东西，诸如信任，承诺，以及爱。

“你、你们……”伊万看了眼托里斯，托里斯低着头只顾摆胯，神情全藏在垂下的额发下，于是伊万去看阿尔弗雷德，出乎伊万的意料，阿尔弗雷德依旧一脸平静，或者说今天阿尔弗雷德一直太过平静了。

“别天真了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我知道你不可能同意用这种方式治疗——不，应该说麻痹自己，”阿尔弗雷德瞥了托里斯一眼，“就算你同意，对象也不会是我。所以我只是在做我想做的事。”

“想做的事……是指……唔……强、嗯……强奸我吗？”伊万说，他已经控住不住自己的喘息了，他几乎用上所有的自制力才按捺下伸手抚慰自己的冲动。

“不是。”阿尔弗雷德回答道，他没向伊万解释他想做的事是什么，而此刻伊万在托里斯的攻势下也分不出心来思考阿尔弗雷德到底想做什么。托里斯虽然一反常态地异常沉默，但他如过去那般，尽职地照顾着伊万的敏感点，按照伊万喜欢的速度次次蹭过前列腺，并时不时抵着那点研磨。伊万不需要再犹豫自己是否该抛弃廉耻在自己的对手，即阿尔弗雷德面前自慰，因为托里斯替他做了，托里斯握住伊万的阴茎，顺着自己抽插的节奏上下撸动伊万的硬挺，前后被一起刺激使得伊万很快射了出来，而托里斯一刻不停地继续挺动，让处于余韵中的伊万非自愿哼出带着哭腔的呻吟。

托里斯射在伊万体内后立刻抽出了自己，他深深看了伊万一眼，下床理好自己的衣服，说了句“我去准备午饭”就走出房间。

阿尔弗雷德填补了伊万腿间因托里斯离开而留出的空隙，他的勃起早在之前就硬硬得杵在伊万后腰上。阿尔弗雷德的动作称不上急切，但他没把托里斯留在伊万里面的体液引出来就直接插了进去，全部埋入伊万后穴里后，阿尔弗雷德停下了来，不知是出于好心让伊万缓口气，还是想好好感知吮吸着自己的肠肉温软的触感。只是这并没让伊万好过多少，他能感到自己被阿尔弗雷德撑开，全身的神经都在为即将到来、但不知何时降临的摩擦做准备，他被侵入者不上不下的撩拨着，等待都快要变成了期待。

“我并非是来伤害你的，布拉金斯基。”阿尔弗雷德突然说，他无视伊万闻言投过来的嘲讽眼神，继续说：“在来这里之前，我思考了很久与很多，最后我想明白了一些事。”阿尔弗雷德伸出右手按在伊万的心脏上方，“你的国家已经输了，而我不知道那会对你——”阿尔弗雷德重重说出“你”字，“——产生怎样的影响。你是不受波及，还是变得虚弱，是维持相同的样貌换一种人格，还是直接死亡，我无法预料。”阿尔弗雷德收回手，他抚着伊万的大腿外侧抬起伊万的腿，让伊万的双脚在他的背后交叉着盘起。

“……如果你不做，就拔出去。”

阿尔弗雷德扯出一个微笑，“抱歉，”他说，“但主导权在我手上。”他开始缓慢的匀速地在伊万穴口处浅浅抽插，“我并不憎恨你，布拉金斯基，”阿尔弗雷德注视着伊万的双眼，他眼镜上反射的壁炉的火光遮盖住他的双眼，“我甚至不讨厌你。我不会说我对你的情感全是友好与正面的，我承认，当你无力反抗我的掌控……”阿尔弗雷德按在伊万大腿上的手微微使力，他狠狠撞向伊万，伊万无法自控得弹跳了一下，错觉肠内被戳出个阿尔弗雷德阴茎外形的肉洞，“在我身下流露出这种狼狈又脆弱的姿态时，我兴奋致极。但……”阿尔弗雷德深呼吸又缓缓吐气，他似乎对自己将要坦诚的内容有些难以启齿。

“我——”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，“你不是我的敌人，我不会把你当作我的敌人，布拉金斯基。我想知道你的更多面，我想要——我希望，我能理解你。”

伊万眨了眨眼，他的理智告诉他他最好立刻大笑出声，因为那是此时最能伤害阿尔弗雷德的方式，但他心神恍惚，阿尔弗雷德的言辞触动了他记忆的一角，使他依稀记起过去有谁对他说过同样的话。那应该是很久以前了，所以他才会丝毫想不起说话的人的样貌与性别，乃至说这话的究竟是人类还是国家意识体，但又一定发生过一些不同寻常的事，才让他从未真正完全遗忘那段记忆。

“如果未来我们的关系能有新的发展的话……”阿尔弗雷德的声音唤回伊万的心神，伊万看向阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德却没再说下去，他摘下自己的眼睛放在一边，然后握住伊万的阴茎开始抚慰伊万，他逐渐加快挺动的速度，往伊万肠内四下戳动以探寻伊万前列腺的位置。伊万忍不住蹬着床单企图往上躲开阿尔弗雷德的进攻，不是由于伊万被弄疼了，而是伊万觉得自己在被阿尔弗雷德凿开，或是说阿尔弗雷德在用自己的性器、以及随着体液流进他体内的能量雕刻他。

“等——”

“是这里吗？”阿尔弗雷德问，他撑在伊万上方，摆动胯换着角度刺激伊万，伊万想让阿尔弗雷德停下，想让他别玩儿那么多花样直冲直入，也想让他抵着自己前列腺周围摁压摩擦。理智与情欲快拽着伊万的左右手，几乎快要将他撕碎了。

阿尔弗雷德取悦伊万的能力丝毫不逊于托里斯，也许是阿尔弗雷德天赋异禀且他与伊万的身体充满讽刺意味的无比契合；也许阿尔弗雷德观察学习的能力太过强大，使他自刚才旁观伊万与托里斯间的那场性爱中记下了伊万身体的敏感点；或者没准儿托里斯曾给过阿尔弗雷德有关伊万身体的资料——既然托里斯都同意成为共犯，那么与自己的同伙交流情报不过是尽份内职责。这三个猜测，无论伊万往其中哪一个方向深思都只会让他既愤怒又恐惧。

“别想那么多。”阿尔弗雷德像似能听见伊万的心音一般开口说，他停下抚慰伊万的动作已经有好一会儿了，他因接近极点而抽不出余力。阿尔弗雷德的呼吸也变得急促起来，他撞上伊万的拍打声越来越响，一段时间后，他握着伊万的腰猛得俯身咬在伊万唇上。伊万的下唇被咬破了，但他根本没注意到那个新增的创口，他浑身痉挛，被那股较托里斯的更具存在感、更显生机勃勃的能量冲刷得神智昏蒙，它太多也太过强烈了，与其说是温和的浇灌与修复，不如说是洪水漫过河堤，在淹没过伊万的肉体后，水珠钻入伊万的毛孔并扎根，随后挤开伊万腐朽的坏骨，替代生长为伊万新的骨骼。

伊万呜咽出声，每一下眨眼都有生理性泪水顺着眼角滴落，他失神了半晌才将视线聚焦在阿尔弗雷德脸上。

“如何？它起作用了吗？”阿尔弗雷德抚着伊万晕红的眼角轻声问。

“不、住手——”伊万拼命摇头，不知是在拒绝什么，他抬起手抵在阿尔弗雷德肩膀上试图推开阿尔弗雷德，未曾体会过的被塑造感与快感交织融合，它们让伊万惊慌失措，同时阿尔弗雷德完全没软下去的、仍旧又热又硬埋在他后穴中的柱体使得伊万自尾椎处泛起一股夹杂着胀痛的麻痒，那痒意与由阿尔弗雷德制造的唇上伤口处已经转为麻木的微小疼痛混杂在一起，窜过伊万的神经元，又汇聚于那道裂缝中，随着浸出表面的鲜血一同被阿尔弗雷德伸出的舌头舐去。

阿尔弗雷德抓住伊万的手，感受着伊万与之前相比更有力量的推拒说：“看样子很有效。我们继续？”说完，阿尔弗雷德直起身就着插在伊万体内的姿势翻过伊万，他以为伊万会反抗，却不想伊万软塌塌得趴在床上，后穴绞着他吮吸张合。阿尔弗雷德愣了愣，试探性地伸手去摸伊万的股间，触手一片滑腻，他抬起头，看见伊万把脸埋在臂弯里，扯着床单想要遮住自己通红的左耳。

“令人惊叹——”阿尔弗雷德盯着伊万带着水汽的发尾与后颈下意识呢喃出口，他伸指沿着伊万脊椎的凹线描画，在伊万的腰窝处逗留了一会儿，接着探进伊万臀缝，贴合在伊万那圈被慢慢撑开的皱褶上。伊万两臀的肌肉被自己痉挛的后穴牵连着颤抖隆起，阿尔弗雷德情不自禁用手掌盖上去以更直观得感受伊万身体的律动，他摩挲那两道浑圆的曲线，凝神捕捉被床单掩去的、从伊万嘴里漏出的粘腻鼻音。阿尔弗雷德开始新一轮的抽插，动作轻柔到近乎爱怜，而伊万，除了在阿尔弗雷德的爱抚与顶弄下缩着肩膀不停喘息外什么都做不到，他一团混乱的脑子几乎被欲潮与快感占满了。

“我期望你能回应我。”阿尔弗雷德说，“你得给我指路，告诉我该从哪里、用什么样的方式来了解你。”他的说话方式完全不像是在提出请求，但也与命令相去甚远，“也许某一日我能读懂你。”他低头注视伊万。

伊万不知该如何回应阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德的言论与愿望未免太过天真可笑，但……伊万瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼，如果说出这话的人不是阿尔弗雷德，只要是任何除阿尔弗雷德以外的国家意识体，比如托里斯——伊万曾经有过无聊的幻想与错觉，他自作多情地从与托里斯近乎完美的性爱中挖掘了他以为托里斯会有的、藏在心中未说出口的东西，他一直在等托里斯将其说出，直至他意识到一切可能仅是自己的错觉——那么此刻伊万会欣喜若狂，他会哭得上气不接下气，跪在地上一遍又一遍感谢耶稣到他觉得那至高的唯一的神能感知到他的虔诚为止。

“也许我会死，”最终伊万说，“就在不久之后。”

“你不会的。”比起给出一个定论，这句话被阿尔弗雷德说得像一句自我安慰的暗示，“你不会的，”他再次重复道，“我会救你——我会给你足够多的能量，多到能把你固定在这具肉体中。”阿尔弗雷德的语气逐渐坚定起来，“是的，我一定能拯救你。”

“………………等等，”伊万微微撑起自己，他怔愣地转过身，努力压下因肠肉被拉扯而涌出的快感看向阿尔弗雷德，“你刚刚——你，最后那句话，你再说一次？”

阿尔弗雷德停下动作，他犹疑地说：“……我一定能拯救你？”

惊骇自伊万眼中一闪而过，他神色恍惚到阿尔弗雷德皱着眉唤了声“布拉金斯基”。伊万眨了眨眼，突然大笑出声，他笑得脱了力，全靠阿尔弗雷德眼疾手快搂了一把才没摔在床上。

“布拉金斯基，你……”

“……没事，”伊万说，他翻过身环住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，“继续吧。”

阿尔弗雷德惊疑不定地打量伊万半晌，一面撤出自己一面问：“不，你到底怎么了？你——”

“继续。”伊万拉住阿尔弗雷德，“这样做的确能——嗯，‘救’我。”

阿尔弗雷德听见伊万把‘救’那个词说得奇怪又别有深意，他搞不懂伊万为何突然态度变得——伊万见他不动，双手搭在他上借力开始自己起伏——变得那么主动，阿尔弗雷德肯定有什么地方错了，要不就是有什么东西失控了，伊万的异常反应让他心中产生一丝恐惧。

“你——”伊万凑近阿尔弗雷德，抬起一只手用食指勾绘阿尔弗雷德左眼的轮廓，“你的虹膜也是蓝色的，你们是一样的……”他抚过阿尔弗雷德的睫毛，话头一转，将阿尔弗雷德刚说过的话还给了阿尔弗雷德，“别想那么多，美利坚，做完你想做的吧。”说完，伊万侧头在阿尔弗雷德唇角印下一吻，他双眸水润，看上去含情脉脉，似有千言万语欲诉，“你操弄得我很舒服，”伊万低叹道，“让我迫不及待想要你动起来，琼斯。”

阿尔弗雷德定定看了伊万几秒，按着伊万将他压倒，他在伊万体内抽送，而伊万迎合他，扭着腰把会让自己感到愉悦的点送到他会摩擦过以及最终撞上的地方。伊万如阿尔弗雷德所愿，将阿尔弗雷德未曾见过、全新的那面呈现出来——他毫不压抑自己的声音，每一声喘息都带上拉长的色情的尾音，他一手抱住阿尔弗雷德，一手挤进与阿尔弗雷德紧贴的腹间握住自己开始自慰，他双脚高抬，把自己展开到会阴被阿尔弗雷德的耻毛蹭得又疼又痒的地步。

“就是那里！”伊万呻吟说，“对，那里……唔！”他大腿颤抖着欲收拢合上以抵御太过猛烈的快感，射出的精液喷溅些许在他的胸膛与下巴上，剩下的顺着阴茎顶端蔓延在腹下聚成黏乎乎的一滩。“别、别停。”伊万用不稳的声音要求道，他死死缠在阿尔弗雷德身上，直到阿尔弗雷德往他体内注入一股新的能量为止。

“真舒服啊……”伊万喃喃说，他放任自己沉浸在余韵中，等自己因情欲在身体内流窜的热流消退、皮肤因室内的低温起了鸡皮疙瘩才扯过堆在一旁的棉被盖在身上，“别露出那种表情，美利坚，我没疯。”伊万说着，翻身蜷成侧躺的姿势蹭了蹭枕头，“托里斯说去准备午饭，却到现在还没回来，你去看看吧，”他小小打了个呵欠，“我打算睡一会儿。”

“你——”阿尔弗雷德坐在床边，并不放心将这种状态——尽管他完全不知道伊万处于什么状态，他只是靠直觉感到不对劲——的伊万留在偌大的卧室里独自一人呆着。

“去吧。”伊万再次说，他安抚性地拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的手背，随后径自闭上双眼。

阿尔弗雷德观察着伊万的神情，直到他听见伊万的呼吸变得沉缓绵长才悄声离开房间。

\---------------------------

时至深夜，阿尔弗雷德最后一次前往伊万的卧室，之前的数次伊万都沉浸在梦乡里，看上去伊万完全被久违的安稳的睡眠拽住，恐怕短时间内不会回到现实世界中。假若这次伊万醒着，那么阿尔弗雷德会向伊万道别，他无法分辨自己此时的心情，他在心中排演了好几次与伊万道别时的对话场景，每一次都只加重了他心中的尴尬。如果不是不辞而别太过像是落荒而逃，阿尔弗雷德说不定会撇下托里斯静悄悄地独自离开，他本就是用了点儿手段才来到此处，能留到这个时间点已经是极限了。

阿尔弗雷德轻轻推开未关严的门，除了壁炉中快熄灭的火焰，只有靠近露台处木柜上点燃的蜡烛给一片漆黑的房间带来一丝光亮。他抬眼看去，露台玻璃门被大大敞开，半透明的白纱帘被猛烈的风扬起，使站在其后的裹着睡袍的人若隐若现。

“……布拉金斯基？”

人影闻言回过头，正是伊万，他应声道：“美利坚——”

“那是什么？！”阿尔弗雷德一面打断伊万的话一面跨步走向伊万，他惊怒交加地瞪着伊万环绕脖颈、即使在月光与烛火下依旧显眼的、新出现的巨大伤口，那伤口两边的皮肉微微翻起，露出里面正跃动的动脉与完好的肌腱。“那个伤口是怎么回事！”阿尔弗雷德再次问，他上前想仔细查看那道伤口，伊万却后退一步，扯高衣领半掩住伤口并避开他伸过来的手。

“这个吗？”伊万说着，仿佛感觉不到疼痛般抬手摩挲伤口边缘，“是为了送出一封重要的信所必需付出的代价。”伊万顿了顿，微笑着说：“说起来，记起送信这件事还是托你的福，再加上这一次的——”伊万侧眼看了看一旁的烛火，然后注视着阿尔弗雷德说：“‘帮助’，必须要向你道谢呢。那么，作为报酬……你不是说想了解我吗？会有这样的机会的，只要你耐心等待一段时间。”

“现在不是说那个的时候吧！你的伤口——”

“没事的。”伊万的语气里藏着奇异的轻松感，“一点都不痛，也不会对生活造成妨碍。”

“怎么可能会没事——”

“没事的。”伊万重复道，“会好起来的。”

阿尔弗雷德张了张嘴，他察觉到伊万不愿将这个话题进行下去，自上午伊万状态变得奇怪后一直缠在他心头的无力感此时如巨石般压在他身上，他未曾面对过这种态度的伊万，他宁愿伊万如过去那般，直来直往的与他针锋相对。但时间已经不允许阿尔弗雷德继续拖延下去，‘我终有一天会彻底理解你的。’阿尔弗雷德想着并在心底对自己立下这样的誓言，他说：“我该走了。”

“……………唔，是吗？为什么要特意过来说一声呢？是想从我这里听见‘一路顺风’的客套话吗？”伊万困惑地问。

“不打声招呼就离开不是很失礼吗？”

“嗯，如果是客人的话的确不行，但美利坚你，是非法入侵吧？”

“是这样没错。”阿尔弗雷德答道，他打量了下伊万的脸色，见伊万看上去比白日所见更为精神而略松了口气，他的视线在伊万的脖子上停留了几秒，“那么，再见。希望下次见面时你还是你。”他又一次强调了‘你’字，随后转身向卧室门走去。

伊万看着阿尔弗雷德的背影消失在门边，转过身仰头望着星空低声说：“我倒觉得，这是最后一次见面也不错呢。”

END


End file.
